


Working Relationship

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @baritonechick Hey! :) Can I request a Rich x Reader where he teases the reader a bunch on set, and after a while she finally drags him into a closet and then smut ensues? Hehe <3





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @baritonechick Hey! :) Can I request a Rich x Reader where he teases the reader a bunch on set, and after a while she finally drags him into a closet and then smut ensues? Hehe <3

Working with your husband had it’s pros and cons. While you loved seeing him all the time, unlike many acting couples, sometimes he made you wish you didn’t. Today was one of those days. It was only mid-morning, and he’d already wound you up.

The little looks, the way he’d bite your lip at you, or he’d brush his hand across your ass on accident. That was just the past hour. That’s not including the drive to work, sitting in the makeup trailer, or walking across the lot. 

At the moment, he was watching you with those piercing eyes. Giving you the same look he did when he was crawling over your naked body in bed. That fucker. He licked his lips, trailing his eyes over your body. One that he knew very, very well. He knew how to wind you up and make you cum for him like it was nothing.

What finally pushed you over the edge was his smirk. It was lunch time, and the two of you met up to walk to the table to eat. He saw you, and without a word, smirked. You bit your lip, your heart racing, and you grabbed the front of his shirt. Pulling him to you, your lips crashed against his. “We’re going to find the nearest closet, and you are going to fuck me, Rich. Got that?”

“Yes, ma'am.” He grinned.

“Good.” You pecked his lips and turned to look for any closet that would do.

* * *

Five minutes later, and you were pinned between Rich, and the wall of a broom closet. You’d made sure to lock the door, not wanting some random person walking in. No thanks.

Your lips moved with his as you undid his jeans, shoving them down his thighs, along with his boxers. As soon as you felt his erection against your thigh, you gripped him and began stroking. “Impatient, are we?” He chuckled.

“You’ve been teasing me all god-damn day, Speight.” You breathing hitched as he licked up the side of your neck. Kicking off your shoes, he helped rid you of your jeans and underwear. “Fuck me.” You grinned.

He lifted you, your legs wrapping around his waist as he kept your back to the wall. Rich captured your lips once more, his hips rolling. The tip of his cock teased you before finally slipping into your entrance. With a chuckle, he slammed into you.

You held on to him as he pounded into you. Your fingers were tangled in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder. “Fuck, Rich!” You panted, his hands gripping your ass. Letting your head fall back, you let out a low moan.

“God, you’re perfect.” He groaned, not easing up.

Soon, you were crying out for him, your legs tightening around him as you clenched. His thrusts became erratic until he buried himself deep inside you, his face in your neck. As you felt him cum, you bit your lip and smiled happily. “I love you, Rich.” You breathed.

Pulling his face away from your neck, he grinned. “I love you, too. Maybe we’ll get to tell our kid I knocked you up in the broom closet.” He wiggled his eye brows.

You laughed, shaking your head. “Tough luck, no can do.” His face fell, looking worried. “I’m not sure if it was the back seat of the limo that did it, or the quickie between interviews…”

He grinned. “ _Really_?”

“Really. You just really turned me on…I could not let that go. Now could I?” You kissed him lovingly.


End file.
